Requiescat in Pace, Mentore
by VicPin
Summary: Esta es mi visión sobre lo sucedido después de Embers, sin duda alguna un funeral digno de un líder. Tal vez no sea mi mejor obra, pero al menos intenté plasmar la idea... Pésimo summary, mejor léanla.  '


**REQUIESCAT IN PACE, MENTORE.**

Amparados por el manto nocturno abovedado con estrellas en el profundo bosque de abedules, una mujer y dos niños miran una pila de madera; en esa pila de madera se encontraba envuelto en tela fina el cuerpo de un hombre de avanzada edad.

De repente, una luz empieza a encenderse, seguida de otras luces; la niña, sin duda la hija mayor, observó con asombro todas las luces que empezaban a encenderse y a iluminar a su alrededor. Dichas luces de vela eran sostenidas por personas de trajes y caperuzas blancas con cinturones rojos y botas cafés.

En sus cinturones pudo detectar una especie de símbolo…

Un símbolo sumamente familiar para la niña.

- Mamá – decía la niña a su madre -, ¿qué esos no son…?

- Sí – respondió su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sofía Auditore, ahora viuda, contemplaba en silencio a todas aquellas personas que les había rodeado de manera inesperada; por lo visto, la noticia de la muerte de su esposo, el legendario Mentor Ezio Auditore da Firenze, había corrido como pólvora en toda Italia y buena parte del mundo.

Y es que ella misma había reconocido entre esas personas a Zao Jung, quien estaba arriba de la rama de un árbol de abedul junto con otros tres Asesinos provenientes de China. Así mismo, personas provenientes de Turquía, Valaquia, Francia, España, Inglaterra, Holanda, Japón, India y otros países habían acudido ahí, a esa ceremonia que supuestamente iba a ser tan privada, en donde solamente estén Sofía y los niños.

Aquél gesto hizo que Sofía se sintiera agradecida y orgullosa; su esposo tenía amigos, pero no sabía que tenía a miles regados en el mundo.

- Sofía – una voz le llamó.

Sofía se volvió hacia quien le llamaba.

- Maquiavelo. Leonardo – respondió la mujer con un asentamiento de cabeza.

Nicolás Maquiavelo, uno de los filósofos, políticos y escritores más respetados de Italia, la abrazó, seguido del pintor y brillante inventor Leonardo Da Vinci, quien en vida fuera el gran amigo de su esposo; la muerte de Ezio les había agarrado por sorpresa en su viaje de regreso a Italia.

- Lo lamento mucho – dijo Leonardo -. Si necesitan algo, estamos aquí para servirles.

- Grazie, messere – respondió Sofía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entonces, Maquiavelo hizo una seña y Zao Jung se acercó con Claudia, su cuñada, quien sostenía dos antorchas encendidas.

- Madonna Sofía – le decía la joven mientras abrazaba a la viuda -. Lo lamento mucho.

- Gracias.

Dicho esto, recibió una de las antorchas de las manos de Claudia, quien con lágrimas en los ojos y con su mirada le decía que había llegado el momento de encender la pira funeraria.

Luego, con antorchas en mano, se acercaron a cada lado de la pila donde estaba el cuerpo de su fallecido esposo y hermano. Observaron la mirada de éste: serena, feliz, en paz… Pero sobre todo en paz, luego de muchos años de estar al frente de una Hermandad que luchaba por la libertad del hombre y la preservación de dicha libertad en contra de los Templarios, una élite de hombres poderosos dispuestos a reprimir a la humanidad entera bajo su dominio; esa lucha lo había convertido en una leyenda viva, plena y de gran inspiración para aquellos que menos tienen, dándoles la pauta para luchar en y por la vida.

Ahora él se había ido a un lugar mejor; ahora él se había reunido con sus seres queridos: con su padre, su madre, sus hermanos y con su primer amor, Cristina.

Sofía se inclinó hacia el rostro de Ezio y le dio un beso en los labios.

El último de este mundo y el primero de tantos en el otro mundo.

- Requiescat in Pace… Amore Mío.

Luego, Claudia le plantó un beso en la frente.

- Requiescat in Pace… Hermano mío.

En silencio, ambas mujeres encendieron la pira de ambos lados y se alejaron para ponerse cerca de los niños, quienes lloraban desconsoladamente al ver a su padre arder en aquella pira.

Todos los presentes dirigieron sus últimos pensamientos al que fuera el legendario Mentor de la Hermandad, el único que había alcanzado al gran Altair Ibn A-Lahad en ese ámbito, mientras el cuerpo de éste se consumía a fuego lento.

De repente, uno de los Asesinos sacó una de sus cuchillas ocultas e invitó al que hiciera lo mismo al que estaba a su lado, formando ambos el símbolo de la Hermandad.

Dicho acto fue imitado poco a poco por los presentes, a tal grado de que el funeral pasara de lo solemne a lo sublime, haciendo que la ceremonia se pareciera a las exequias de Estado.

Ésa era su forma de rendirle homenaje, ésa era su manera de despedir a una gran leyenda que inspiró a muchos al iluminar el bosque bajo el amparo de la noche y las estrellas…

Esa era su forma de decir **Requiescat in Pace, Mentore**.

* * *

><p><strong>Vi hace unos días Assassin's Creed Embers y la verdad es que lloré por la muerte de Ezio; esta es una forma de decirle adiós a este gran personaje de ese gran videojuego. Realmente no tuve palabras: Morir en el banquillo frente a la plaza en donde murió tu familia me pareció conmovedor y en cierta forma honorable; digo, yo me lo imaginaba ahí tendido en su cama diciendo sus últimas palabras, no muriendo en el banquillo. =(<strong>

**En fin, espero que les guste.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
